As of 2008, the American Diabetes Association estimates that about 7% of the population in the United States has diabetes, a disease in which the body does not produce or properly use insulin. Type 1 diabetes results from the body's inability to produce insulin, and Type 2 diabetes results from insulin resistance and lowered levels of insulin. A typical treatment for diabetes involves blood sugar level monitoring and insulin administration. There remains a need for better ways of treating diabetes.